Tohru's 'Allergy'
by angietheunicorn
Summary: Kisa has noticed some things about Tohru. she turned red when Kyo hugs her, she breathes faster too. then it hits Kisa, Tohru is 'allergic' to Kyo. post curse. T/K


**Disclaimer, I own nothing. Even this idea was borrowed from Saraswathi. I don't own it. I just thought it would be cute to apply it.**

**Lols I hope you enjoy.**

Kisa looked up at Tohru. She was stammering and blushing. Her skin was splotchy. Her eyes were unfocused, and she seemed to have a hard time breathing. Kisa felt concern. If something happened to her, what would they do? She gave so much to the family; it was like the whole family would shut down if she left.

Then she noticed that Tohru had just opened her birthday present from Kyo. The rest of the people were in the other room, partying. Shigure and Hatori and Kyo had vanished, but Tohru had been making them tea, so she assumed that they were in Shigure's study, drinking it away from the party.

She switched her mind back to the present.

That was what got Kisa thinking. Why was Tohru acting this way? Was she ok?

Suddenly, it hit her. She only got these symptoms around Kyo. Only around Kyo. She had seen this once before, when she went to a restaurant and a man had ordered something that he was allergic too. His wife was very worried as the man went red and as his breathing became irregular. The woman had started screaming. The man had to get a shot.

Her eyes widened as she realized what this meant.

Tohru was allergic. Her splotchy skin, her unfocused eyes and her breathing problems could only mean she was allergic. Didn't Tohru know that she was supposed to take medicine? Hatori could easily give her a prescription. Kisa suddenly became very worried, what if Tohru was supposed to get a shot? Was she ok?

Kisa got up from the floor, and went and tugged on Tohru's skirt. It took her a while to snap out of it.

When Tohru realized she was still holding the card, she blushed, and then looked at Kisa. Her eyes were hazy still. Kisa listened to her breathing. It was a little bit irregular.

"Is something wrong, Kisa?" she asked, her voice concerned.

"Tohru, you should get help. Not treating your allergies could be fatal." Kisa scolded. Tohru's eyes filled with misunderstanding.

"Kisa, I am not allergic to anything. Well, not anything that I can think of." She said. She blushed as she looked at the cat sculpture in the paper box Kyo had given her. He had seen how she adored it in the shop window the other day when they had been shopping.

Kisa sighed, then, deciding she should go see a doctor, let go of Tohru's skirt and went to Shigure's office. He was having a cup of tea with Hatori and Kyo.

She knocked on the screen politely before entering.

"Come in, Kisa, are you alright?" Hatori asked. Kisa nodded. She averted her eyes and tucked her hands neatly behind her.

"I am sir, but Tohru isn't" she mumbled. Kyo looked up, concern in his eyes.

Shigure also watched her. If she was sick, they would have to care for her. She probably overworked herself yet again. Kyo wanted to knock her out sometimes because she refused to stop worrying about other people.

"Explain, Kisa." Hatori gently ordered.

"You see, I think she is allergic, sir, but I told her she should go get some medicine, to come to you, but she wouldn't. She doesn't think she is allergic, but I know what people with allergies look like and she looks like she does." Kisa said.

"Kisa, what does she look like, what is she allergic too?" Hatori asked, getting out his big book of medical ailments and how to treat them. He was a doctor, but if it was something that had to do with a foreign spice, he had no idea about those chemical components or what they were composed of to cause allergic reactions.

"Well, I think she is allergic to Kyo. Sir. Every time they talk, or Kyo touches her arm or something, she goes red and splotchy on her cheeks. Then, she seems to have a hard time breathing. She holds her heart like it hurts, and her eyes are unfocused for a while after that. Also, I noticed that when Kyo gets closer to her, like gives her a one-armed hug, she can't sleep well for a while. I know allergies when I see one, sir." She said matter of factly. Shigure was on the floor, concealing his laughter. Kisa took it as he was really worried for his friend.

Kyo himself was really red. Kisa had an after thought. What if Kyo was allergic to Tohru too? He was so allergic that just the very mention of her name sent him into bodily reactions.

"Kyo, maybe you are allergic to her too, you don't look good either, and you show the same symptoms." She stated. She became confused when it became apparent the Shigure was nearly dying with laughter, not crying from concern. Why were they laughing? Didn't they know that people DIED from allergies if they were not treated?

Even Hatori had a smile on his face. Did they all want Kyo and Tohru to die? How mean.

"Kisa, I assure that Tohru doesn't have any allergies and that ONLY Kyo can cure her current state." Hatori cracked out before he had to chuckle.

Kisa turned her eyes onto Kyo.

"Go, go cure her! She's sick, how can you be so happy?" Kisa demanded.

"Yes, Kyo- got, cure her!" Shigure cried, laughing so hard tears flowed down his cheeks.

Kyo refused to answer, yet looked at the bookshelf.

Kisa squared her jaw, and started pushing Kyo out of his chair. He wasn't expecting it, so he fell out of it.

"Kyo, it seems like you have to go cure Tohru." Hatori said, his voice drawling. He had a wicked sparkle in his eyes.

"Fine! fine! I'll go see her!" he growled when Kisa wouldn't stop bugging him. He was still red.

Kisa pushed his into the kitchen, where Tohru was humming. Kyo looked over at her, and his eyes went a little bit hazy. Suddenly, Kisa didn't think this was a good idea. What if Kyo passed out?

She turned and left, thinking Kyo would do the same. She didn't see him following.

She came back to the door, not hearing anything above the noise of the party. Kyo was looking frustrated. He was trying to say something that Tohru wasn't getting. She looked confused.

Suddenly, he threw his arms wide, and then, to Kisa's shock, he roughly pulled her closer and kissed her. She went red again, but she didn't seem as sick.

That's when it clicked in Kisa's head. There was no allergy……..

**Lols, I had so much fun writing that. If you think it is cute, give me a review. Please, take the three seconds to type something, even if it is something like 'hey, you, I love the book Twilight'. If you type that, I will nod my head in understanding, as Twilight is the most awesome book there ever was. GO READ IT!!**

Moving on, thank for reading it.


End file.
